Say What Karaoke WWE Style
by Lilmisshardygirl
Summary: This is what happens when you let my twisted mind play with the WWE Superstars. Wackiness thats what.


Say What Karaoke WWE Style  
  
  
  
Remember the TV show on MTV called Say What Karaoke? I do. I thought  
  
it would be funny to see what could happen if you brought the WWE  
  
superstars put a mic in their hand, play their (actually my)  
  
favorite songs and make them sing along with it.  
  
Authors note: ~ means singing ""means me, the superstars or, the  
  
judges are talking are talking  
  
  
  
"So without further adieu I present to you for your reading pleasure..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*drum roll please* Chris Jericho singing .... How You Remind Me by:  
  
Nickleback"  
  
"Do I have to do this? Can't I just sing some Fozzy or something?"  
  
begs Jericho  
  
"Nope be grateful I like you or you could be singing a Britney Spears  
  
song." I retort  
  
"Ok then, hit the music." States a terrified Jericho  
  
  
  
~Never made it as a wise man.  
  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin'  
  
Tired of livin' like a blind man  
  
I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling  
  
This is how you remind me  
  
This is how you remind me of what I really am  
  
It's not like you to say sorry, I was waiting on a different story  
  
This time I'm mistaken for handing you a heart worth breaking  
  
I've been wrong, I've been done, been to the bottom of every bottle  
  
These five words in my head scream "Are we having fun yet"  
  
*Crowd screams in approval*  
  
~It's not like you didn't know that  
  
I said I love you and I swear I still do  
  
And it must have been so bad  
  
Cause livin' with me must have damn near killed you  
  
This is how you remind me of what I really am  
  
This is how you remind me of what I really am  
  
It's not like you to say sorry, I was waiting on a different story  
  
This time I'm mistaken, for handing you a heart worth breaking  
  
I've been wrong, I've been done, been down to the bottom of every  
  
bottle  
  
These five words in my head scream "Are we having fun yet"  
  
Never made it as a wise man  
  
I couldn't cut as a poor man stealin'  
  
This is how you remind me  
  
This is how you remind me of what I really am  
  
It's not you to say sorry; I was waiting on a different story  
  
This time I'm mistaken for handing you a heart worth breaking  
  
I've been wrong, I've been done, been to the bottom of every bottle  
  
These five words in my head scream "Are we having fun yet"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"OK well that was an amazing performance by you Chris Jericho. Now we  
  
move on to the fun part. We have 3 judges who will give you a fair  
  
score. Now to introduce the judges coming all the way from Australia  
  
we have the beautiful and talented Lyndelle. *What can I say I have  
  
to give you time with your man.* Our second judge hails from  
  
Virginia Beach, Va one of my best friends Dawn. Finally, from  
  
Virginia Beach, VA and the host of your show me."  
  
"Wait a minute you are the host of the show you can't be a judge."  
  
Whines Jericho  
  
"Yes I can it's my mind and my show so there. *sticks out tongue at  
  
Jericho* Now on to the judging. I know what I will vote so I will go  
  
first. I give you a 9. If you would just swat the rat of your face  
  
that you call a beard I would give you a ten but hey oh well we can't  
  
all get tens. Lyndelle and Dawn it is your turn."  
  
"Well seeing as you are not exactly my favorite person. I did love  
  
when you went streaking around the arena with Christian. Now that was  
  
great. Anywho, I will give you a nine for being a great singer and  
  
for just being plain fine. Now if you had been Edge you would have  
  
gotten a ten regardless but hey not everyone can be Edge." Answers  
  
Dawn.  
  
"Ok that was very insightful Dawn. Now Lyndelle it's your turn what  
  
is your vote for Chris Jericho?"  
  
"Well you see I am very torn *gets up out of her seat and walks over  
  
to the stage* I will give him a ten most likely but, under one  
  
condition. Can I have him after the show pullleeeezzzzzeeeee." She  
  
asks  
  
"Well seeing as I love Flying Free and this is my show. *Chews on  
  
bottom on lip to think about it for a second* Hmmmmmmmmm. Yep, He's all yours." I reply  
  
"Wait a minute don't I get a say in this. I am a human being but most  
  
importantly I am the king of the damn world." Yells Jericho.  
  
"Well Jericho you may be the King of the world. But this is my world  
  
my rules and in my world you belong to Lyndelle. Well that is all  
  
the time we have today. Tune in next time to see who is picked next  
  
to sing on Say What Karaoke WWE Style.  
  
  
  
  
  
So was that any good. I thought it was funny as hell. If there is any  
  
superstar you want to see on let me know and I am sure that I can do  
  
the also. Email me at Lilmisshardygirl@aol.com with your picks. 


End file.
